JoonKey couple: Birthday Present
by JHyun Fanfiction
Summary: you are mine all mine is yours I'll give you everything


you are mine  
all mine is yours  
I'll give you everything

**Key pov's**

Aku baru saja pulang dari perayaan ulang tahunku bersama teman-teman. Ku melirik jam di sampingku sambil melepaskan dasi hitam yang ku kenakan. Hmm dia pasti sudah tidur kalau jam segini. Aku merasa haus dan ingin mengambil air putih di kulkas saat aku dengar isakan tangis di dapur.

Ku memelankan suara kakiku agar tak terdengar, siapa yang menangis didapur rumah kami? Karena aku pikir hanya aku dan Joon yang tinggal disini, tapi apa mungkin Joon menangis?.

Mwo? dia benar-benar Joon aku tidak mungkin salah meskipun tanpa lampu aku tahu itu Joon. Kenapa dia menangis?. Ku memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang, ku bisa merasakan dia terkejut dengan perlakuanku itu.

" oppa lepaskan aku ingin tidur "

" kenapa kau menangis? "

" aku tidak menangis jadi lepaskan aku oppa "

" don't lie to me Joon "

" i'm not lie so let me go "

" Joon aku tahu kau menangis jadi jangan berbohong pada suamimu sendiri "

" aku tidak suka oppa pergi setiap malam untuk menemui teman-teman oppa, oppa mengurangi waktu bersamaku apa oppa tidak tahu aku menunggumu setiap malam? Aku tahu kau ulang tahun hari ini jadi aku menyiapkan kejutan untukmu tapi kau untuk kesekian kalinya tidak pulang cepat " sahutnya setengah berteriak dan mulai terisak lagi

" Joon mianhae aku tidak tahu jeongmal molla "

" sudahlah oppa lupakan saja aku ingin tidur "

" Joon maafkan aku "

" ne, cepat lepaskan aku oppa! " Dia berusaha melepaskan pelukanku dengan mata yang terus mengeluarkan air mata

" berhenti menangis sayang aku mohon " sahutku sambil membalikkan tubuhnya agar menghadapku

" ... "

" berhenti menangis sayang " ku menghapus air matanyanya dengan bibirku, ku kecup kedua matanya " jebal berhenti menangis chagi "

" maafkan aku oppa aku terlalu berlebihan soal itu, seharusnya aku membiarkanmu bersenang-senang dengan teman-temanmu mianhae " sahutnya sambil membuka matanya perlahan

" hmm jangan menangis lagi aku tidak suka kau menangis aku lebih senang kau tersenyum sayang kalau menangis kau tidak akan terlihat cantik "

" oppa bilang aku cantik setiap saat "

Aku terkekeh pelan mendengar ucapannya

" ne kau selalu cantik sayang tapi lebih cantik lagi kalau kau tersenyum "

" hmm "

Beberapa saat kami terdiam, ya aku merasa nyaman dalam pelukannya aku menyukainya.

" oppa kau sangat tampan memakai baju ini " bisiknya tepat di telingaku sambil melepaskan jas putih yang ku kenakan

" hehehe, Joon kau akan lelah bagaimana kalau tidur saja dulu "

Dia tidak menggubris ucapanku tapi malah asyik melepaskan ikat pinggang hitam yang ku kenakan dan meleparkannya sembarangan seperti jas ku tadi.

" Joon aku akan mengingatkanmu sekali lagi kalau kau akan lelah "

Tapi dia malah merapatkan tubuhnya dan mulai berkutat dengan kancing kemejaku. Aishh apa dia tidak tahu kalau dia merapatkan tubuhnya maka lekuk tubuhnya akan terasa di permukaan kulitku meskipun terhalang baju.

" ayolah oppa kali ini aku yang meminta " bisiknya tapi di telingaku terdengar lebih mirip desahan

Dia berhasil melepaskan seluruh kancing kemejaku dan membuang kemeja itu sembarangan. Aku hanya sedang berusaha menahan diri karena aku tahu ini sudah malam dan dia akan kelelahan besok paginya.

****Dia memainkan jari-jarinya di tubuhku. Yak kalau begini terus lebih baik dilanjutkan daripada dia berhenti.

" baiklah kalau itu mau mu sayang tapi jangan salahkan aku kalau kau akan kelelahan besok pagi sayang " bisikku pelan

Ku menarik tengkuknya dan mulai melumat bibirnya secara ganas bibirnya yang semerah cherry itu benar-benar menggoda untuk di nikmati, dia membukakan bibirnya agar lidahku bisa masuk.

" kau baru makan apa sayang, bibirmu manis sekali " ucapku di tengah-tengah ciuman kami yang semakin ganas. Ciuman kami semakin liar dan ganas hingga terdengar suara kecapan-kecapan dari bibir dan lidah kami yang bersatu.

" shhshh eumm oppa " desah saat aku menghisap lehernya desahannya membuat nafsu sampai kepuncak

**Aouthor pov's**

Merasa sudah banyak kissmark yang dibuatnya Key kembali pada bibir Joon dan melumatnya lagi dia menggendong Joon ke kamar.

_at bedroom..._

Key menghempaskan tubuh Joon di atas kasur big size yang mereka punya dan menindih tubuh Joon. Bibirnya kembali menghisap dan menjilat leher Joon.

" shhshh oppa jangan mempermainkan aku " desah Joon

" hmm ara baby "

Key melepaskan piyama Joon dengan paksa tanpa memperdulikan kancingnya. Dan pekerjaannya itu semakin mudah karena Joon sudah terbiasa untuk tidak memakai bra setiap malam.

" hmm seperti biasa sayang kau sexy " bisik Key di telinga Joon

Dia mengecup dan sesekali menggigit gemas puncak dada Joon yang membuat Joon mendesah keras.

" ahhh shshs oppa mmm "

**Joon pov's**

" hmm seperti biasa sayang kau sexy " bisiknya tepat ditelingaku

Dia mengecup dan sesekali mengigit gemas puncak dadaku.

" ahhh shshsh oppa ummm "

_at morning..._

Dia masih tertidur saat aku bangun, ku memungut bajuku yang berserakan dan memakainya tanpa suara aku tidak ingin membangunkannya. Aku beranjak ke lemari dan mengeluarkan kotak hitam dari rak bajuku.

" aku ingin memberikan ini untukmu oppa, tapi sepertinya kado dari teman-temanmu pasti lebih menarik dari ini " gumamku pelan

Seseorang memelukku dari belakang yah aku tahu ini pasti dia, apa dia mendengar ucapanku? " apapun yang kau berikan padaku aku akan menyukainya sayang " ucapnya sambil mencium pundakku

" tapi oppa... "

" shuttt berikan saja padaku aku akan menyukainya " potongnya

Ku mengulurkan kotak hitam itu padanya, " kalau begitu bukalah oppa "

Dia membuka kotak itu pelan dan terkejut saat melihat isi kadonya itu

" jinjja? "

" mwo? oppa tidak suka? "

" aniyo, sejak kapan? "

" 1 minggu yang lalu "

" kau tidak bohongkan? "

" ne i'm not lie now "

" ahh gomawo sayang " sahutnya sambil menggendong tubuhku

Hmm aku tidak tahu dia akan senang atau tidak dengan kadonya tapi sekarang aku tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu karena aku tahu dia sudah menyukainya.

" apa kau tidak keberatan oppa? "

" kenapa aku harus keberatan? "

" umm aku pikir jika aku hamil akan mengganggu kehidupan seorang diva Key "

Dia terkekeh pelan mendengar jawabanku.

" hey chagi aku akan sangat senang jika mempunyai anak darimu gomawo chagi gomawo "

" hmm ne "

" kau mau makan apa hari ini? aku akan memasakkannya untukmu "

" hey oppa aku hamil tapi bukan berarti aku tidak bisa melakukan semuanya "

" hehehe bukan begitu maksudku aku hanya ingin berterima kasih padamu chagi "

" tetap disampingku dan cintai aku, itu adalah balasan dari kado ini yang aku inginkan "

" hmm aku akan pastikan itu selalu terjadi sayang " ucapnya sambil merangkulkan tangannya ke bahuku " kita makan di luar hari ini jadi cepat ganti baju "

" temani aku ganti baju oppa " sahutku dengan seringaian kecil di ujung bibirku

" hey hey anak kita nanti bisa jadi kembar kalau kau menggodaku terus "

" hahahaha aku hanya bercanda oppa, tunggu aku di luar aku tidak akan lama "

**END**

_Aaaaaaa JoonKey couple have a baby_


End file.
